Merry Christmas to You
by lazyxhime
Summary: A Christmas Story. Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira have an interest in each other that borders obsession. How far can rivalry go before it changes into something unexpected? Shonenai fluff Oneshot


A/N: Christmas present and in honor of Prince of Tennis' Echizen Ryoma's birthday, which was yesterday, Dec. 24. I'm working hard to make this a one-shot.

**Added on 1/2/07: I got reviews talking about how I jumped a bit too much, so I went back and changed some stuff, but not much.**

Summary: Christmas story: Shindou Hikaru and Touya Akira have an interest in each other that borders obsession. How far can rivalry go before turning into something unexpected? Shonen-ai fluff Hikaru/Akira

**Revised: 1/2/07**

- - - - -

Start: 12:34

- - - - -

Around the world, presents are given and received, kisses spark under mistletoe, and hot chocolate warm each breath.

In Japan, Christmas is shared between couples. Walking through parks in the snow is a common tradition. Gifts and kisses are exchanged and puffs of air mingle together.

**Merry Christmas and Happy New Year**

Shindou Hikaru, a young man aged eighteen, has been carving his own path in the Go world for more then four years. Among the top young pros, he is well-known throughout Japan, especially in Tokyo, where his journey started. For two years, he was host to a Go-playing spirit named Sai. Sai was an extraordinary player. With Sai's help, Shindou met his rival- a boy, back then, named Touya Akira, son of the previous Touya Meijin.

Shindou and Isumi were talking about a Go Salon they were planning to visit with Waya for the holidays when the elevator bell rang and the doors opened.

"Shindou…"

Shindou's eyes widened and he turned around. His rival and friend, Touya Akira, stared back in equal surprise. A grin erupted on his face.

"Touya! You're back! How was Korea? Did you get stronger? Did anyone beat you? How is-"

Isumi interrupted to save to slight feminine, flustered boy who was trying to answer the rapid questions.

"When did you get back, Touya-kun? I thought you'd arrive after the holidays," Isumi said.

Touya blinked and gave a small smile. He might have been close friends with Shindou, but Isumi, and some others of the previous insei, was a little more then a familiar face.

"I, er, came home a few days ago. My mother and father wanted me home for the new year."

Shindou smiled. "Really? So, do you have time to spend Christmas with us? Isumi-san, Waya, Ochi, and I were planning to catch a movie then do whatever the heck we wanted."

Touya gave another one of his small smiles. "That would be great, thank you."

**Christmas Day**

"That movie was great! I loved how that character (what's his name) jumped out of no where and befriend that…other character! Ne, ne, Touya, wasn't the movie great?" Shindou asked as he jumped on the heels of his feet. In one gloved hand he held a medium-sized cup of soda and in the other was a half full bag of popcorn.

Waya, Isumi, and Ochi immediately rolled their eyes. Kind Touya only smiled in agreement.

Waya grinned. "Okay, this is where we separate! Isumi, Ochi, and I have to do some stuff so you lovebirds are all on your own!"

Touya blushed, but Shindou didn't seem to hear it. "Okay! I have to get something for my mom anyway! I'll see you guys later!"

Shindou grabbed the shorter boy, after dumping his garbage, and dragged him toward the lines of shops all decorated for the season.

Twenty minutes later found Shindou and Touya walking on crunching snow in the park. A small white paper bag was clutched tightly in Shindou's hand.

Five minutes passed in silence, each enjoying the other's comfortable presence and the lightly falling snow.

Of course, we all know that Shindou can't keep quiet and still for so long, so, quite suddenly (if you weren't expecting it), a big smile grew on Shindou's face and he ran off.

"S-Shindou!"

Touya, ever observant, caught the smile and grew instantly weary. It wasn't the first time he'd seen a smile like that and all the other times, he had gone home sore from a tackle or anything else that was so like Shindou.

Shindou ducked into a snow bank. Quickly, he drew up some snow into his hand and started preparing.

Touya looked around the empty whiteness and tried to spot the bleached hair of his friend. "S-Shindou!" Nothing. Oh, wait, that's-

Touya's eyes widened and the tell tale sound of a gentle _plop_ forced his eyes to cross and look down at his nose. White slush dripped from his face and Shindou's boyish laughter drifted from his hiding place/fortress.

Touya looked cross-eyed for a few more seconds then narrowed in promise of revenge. He scooped up some white fluff and starting charging toward Shindou's fortress. A loud laugh/hiccup/yelp was heard as Touya, in all his small build, caught up to him. A snowball was promptly shoved into his face.

Thus, a magnificent snowball fight began.

**Half Hour Later**

Panting slightly, Touya dropped onto all fours. Shindou dropped down beside him, face looking at the falling snow and hands behind to support his weight. A smile was on both boys' lips and cheeks and noses were red. Eyes danced around in mirth. Neither cared about their wet clothes.

Shindou calmed his breath and smiled. That was really fun. His smile grew wider. It wasn't everyday you see calm and cool Touya Akira running around, laughing for revenge. He glanced over at the said boy and froze.

Under the light of the moon and streetlight, Touya's pale face seemed to shine. His dark eyes sparkled and his pink lips were curved into a happy smile, although somewhat restrained from being fully shown.

As if on its own, Shindou's hand reached over to brush the flushed cheeks and swipe at a strand of hair… How can someone be so perfect…?

Touya glanced up at the feel of cold fingers on his cheek. His cheeks colored as he saw Shindou looking at him in- awe? Those fingers pulled back his hair and started tracing his ear. Touya flushed a bit more.

He gulped. "S-Shindou…?"

Shindou jerked his hand away, almost as if he didn't realize what he was doing.

"A-ah, sorry, Touya…I didn't know…" Shindou trailed off and stood up. Walking over to the bench where he left his mom's package, he started again, "We should go know. It's already so dark… I forgot that the nights were longer…"

Somewhat disappointed, Touya nodded and stood up. He made his way toward Shindou and brushed passed him. "Can you walk me home?"

Shindou blinked in surprise, and then nodded hesitantly. "S-sure…"

Touya kept quiet as they walked toward his house. He didn't feel up to it to bring up about what happened before. Did he really want to know?

Reaching the front gate, he turned back, and looked up at Shindou. He smiled gratefully. "Thank you. I had a wonderful time." He hesitated, wondering if he should say something more. "Er- good night. Merry Christmas."

He turned around, only to be stopped by a hand grasping his wrist. He turned around to ask what was wrong-

A pair of soft lips landed on his lips. He gasped and a tongue gently prodded into his mouth. After a while, he responded.

Shindou pulled away and Touya watched those serious eyes he only saw when playing match stare at him with so much intensity.

Their breaths mingled.

"Only for today," Shindou whispered hotly, "only for today. Merry Christmas, Akira."

"Merry Christmas, Hikaru…"

He watched, as his forever rival silently walked away.

And he smiled.

"Merry Christmas…"

- - - - -

Finished: 1: 29

- - - - -

**Revised: 1/2/07**

A/N: Done! Was it good?? I didn't reread this because I wanted to quickly post it. Tell me if I should look it over.

**Merry Christmas**

**Happy New Year!**


End file.
